fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Side Lines (New 20)
Heroes Intro line Part 1 *Moonlight Mask: Hi there! Moonlight Mask here! I just want to welcome you all to the new show starring Sonic the Hedgehog. His barrvy makes him a suitable hero. But when he see what he's going against this week, he better need friends. Welcome to Sonic Boom! Part 2 *Kamen Rider 1: Hello, I'm Kamen Rider 1. I'm to start part 2 of the 2 parter show opener. Will Tails' injuries heal and will the heroes use the powers again? Also in the episode, debut of me, Amazon and my partner Kamen Rider 2. With one or the other, we work togather as a team. Now enjoy Sonic Boom as we see teamwork in action. Plot The episode starts off with Sonic chasing Dr. Eggman in his Egg Mobile through some canyons. The pair enters a corkscrew-shaped mineshaft where Dr. Eggman summons Burnbot to destroy Sonic, but Sonic mocks the inconsistency of Burnbot's name as it does not actually use fire. Regardless, Sonic and Burnbot chase each other towards the bottom of the mineshaft. Tails then arrives in the Tornado, where he contacts Sonic over their communicators and they make a plan. As Sonic and Burnbot are about to clash in the shaft, Tails flies in and helps Sonic counterattack Burnbot, where Sonic swings into the robot with an EnerBeam launched by Tails, knocking it into a wall. However, Burnbot gets up and clips the Tornado's wing, causing Tails to fall. Sonic and Burnbot then face off again, but Sonic knocks a boulder loose which smashes the robot and he gets out of the shaft, only to see Tails crash. As Sonic runs over to the wreckage, Eggman decides to retreat, taking Burnbot with him. Sonic finds Tails' plane broken near a dome and inside it a city. In the city called Tentacolino, the rulers are Don Juan and Elizabeth, who are visiting the daycare center for kids. A guard appear from out of nowhere telling them that the dome is creaked. They insinally change from daycare to the near the dome. There they find Tails injured and bleeding. Don Juan resptes that Tails need to be taken to the hospital. Smile look at the creak and shallow some air to see that it's safe. He later forgets here he is. Characters *Sonic *Tails *Knuckles *Cream *Amy *Sticks *Dexter *Colonel Marltravils Villains *Dr. Eggman **Burnout *Don Juan *Elizabeth *Top Conners *Ronnie *Smile (swallow the air from the outside world and gets poisoned and forget where he is) *Captain Leader (injured by Knuckles) Cast *Roger Crigh Smith - Sonic *Yuri Lowenthal - Tails *Travis W - Knuckles *Debby Rayn - Cream *Tara Strong - Amy, Elizabeth *Nolan North - Smile *Mike Polleck - Dr. Eggman Transformations Part 1 *Sonic: Moonlight Mask, Kikaider *Tails: none *Knuckles: Kikaider 01 *Cream: Inazuman *Amy: Zubat *Sticks: Kamen Rider Amazon Part 2 *Sonic: Kamen Rider 1 *Tails: Kamen Rider 2 *Knuckles: Kikaider *Cream: Inazuman *Amy: Zubat *Sticks: Kamen Rider Amazon Quotes *Smile Where am I? *Don: Near the town. *Smile: What town? ---- *Don: Would you mind living here? Forever? *Tails: No thanks. Your town is too wired for me and I can't leave Sonic. ---- *Conners: Are you helping us for reasons that won't explain to avoid development? *Sonic: I'm Moonlight Mask and I'm here to see where's Tails. ---- *Ronny: What form do you take now? (Knuckles, Cream and Amy appear as Kikaider 01, Izkueman and Zubut) *Sonic: Kikaider! *Knuckles: Kikaider 01! *Cream: Izkeuman *Amy: Zubat! (Ronny blasts a laser at them but they reflect it back) *Sonic: Let do it! (jumps) Denzi Kick! *Knuckles: Double Jump! *Cream: Izkeu Punch! *Amy: Zetto! (Blast their powers at Ronny) *Ronny: I can't think right. I'm feeling deloped. (Falls unconuses) ---- *Sonic: Tails, you need to get out of here. You're hurt. *Tails: That's not what a friend could do. ---- *Don: I ...don't know what happened. ---- *Captain Leader: My.. king... I'll find you. Trivia *Opening Hero: Moonlight Mask (Part 1), Kamen Rider 1 and 2 (Part 2) *This is the debut of the powers of Moonlight Mask, Kikaider, Kikaider 01, Izkeuzman, Zubut, Kamen Rider Amazon and the Double Riders. *The episode got a 9 on IGN for it story, characters and parody of bad movies, but said that a few transformations would be nessnercy. *Sonic has the most transformations in this episode. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Episodes Category:The New 20